


A Different World

by Aliza_Ubaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Protective Harry Potter, Soft Draco Malfoy, dimension travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliza_Ubaid/pseuds/Aliza_Ubaid
Summary: The Golden Trio + Ginny travel to another Universe due to an Accident.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A Different World

**Author's Note:**

> I am a strict Drarry and Romione shipper. Do not take the Hinny ship seriously.  
> Also, the main timeline which we will focus on will be the Non-Canon timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more thing, Draco is supposed to be 11 months younger than Harry. Being born 1981 and not ‘80 in the main timeline. So, when it’s written ‘we were (age) years old’ basically the age would be Harry’s and Draco’s would be a year younger.

**1:56 pm in the Canon(Alternate) Timeline.**

Harry was supposed to move in to Grimmauld Place now that his wife was having their first child. They needed somewhere with a lot of space. He didn’t want to live here because it had a lot of his godfathers memories, but it was his only choice.

Harry was wary of moving in here. The place had lots of cursed objects, if they were going to live here with a child. They needed to clean it up.

”Blimey! This is scary, Harry. Why are we doing this again? And why do we have Malfoy with us?” Ron whispered.

  
”Because,” Harry responded, “Me and Ginny need to get rid of the magical Artifacts before we move in, and Malfoy knows all about this place. It’s his ancestral home from his mother’s side. I don’t like this either, but ‘Mione and Gin’ insisted we have someone with us who knows about this place.”

”You realise I can hear you, you know.” Draco said Flatly. ”Oh! What is this Malfoy? It seems like a mirror.” Ron mused.

”I...I don’t know. What do you see in it, Weasel?”

“It’s... I think that’s the Outside of Grimmauld Place.” Ron answered.

While the guys were trying to see what it was, and they were standing pretty close to it. Hermione and Ginny entered.

“Hey guys-” “AHHH!!!”

When Hermione and Ginny realised the guys fell through they jumped in too. Why? Because they saw the outside of Grimmauld Place and thought it led outside.

Oh, how they were wrong.

  
***

“Hey, Da- Oh my god! Who are those people?!” Harry shouted as he entered his father and godfather’s shared home, all the while trying to protect his husband.

”These _people,_ Harry, claim to be you. I mean they certainly look like you, but they act so different. This Harry is with a pregnant Ginevra. Of course Ron and Hermione are still together, but apparently they hate your husband.” James explained.

”Draco, Dear! How are you- oh. James, who the hell are these people?” Lily took Draco’s hand and made him sit.

”I used Veritaserum on them, and they say they are our son, son in law, and our son’s best friends. Except Ginny and Harry are together and they hate Malfoys. The also kinda sorta look like they have never seen me before.” James said wearily.

”I am back.” Sirius announced in a sing song manner. “And I brought my husbands with me. And- Oh my god! Who are those people James? And why are they in my house?” Sirius became frantic and tried to hide behind Snape.

”As much I love you, you mutt. I don’t appreciate you using me as a human shield.” Snape drawled.

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF-” Everyone looked at James concerned, and then Draco took Pity on his Father in Law and said, 

“These _people_ are apparently me,Harry,Ron,Ginny and ‘Mione from a different universe. And Uncle James here is just exasperated because he has already had to explain this to us and Aunt Lily.”

“Okay, where the buggering hell are we and why are the Marauders and _Severus Snape_ here? And why the hell is Malfoy calling them ‘Uncle and Aunt’? And how are me and Malfoy, and Sirius and _Snape_ getting along? And what did he mean by, ‘husbands’?”

”Like Draco said, we are probably in another dimension, the mirror we fell through probably connected two Universes with each other.” Hermione stated in a matter-of-factly way. “Now can you all please tell me what is different in this Universe?”

”Well, Hermione, I know that here, Voldemort Died in fourth year, me,Ron and Harry have been friends since we were babies, Harry asked me to marry him when we were five with a chocolate bar, we have been a couple since (well except for that one month in fifth year when we broke up and Harry and Ginny dated for a while.)”

”Oh, I remember that. You were _so_ Jealous, and I was only with her because I wanted to make you jealous.“

”Shut it, Harry. And my Parents and Harry’s parents are really close. And uncle Sev, Uncle Siri and Uncle Rem have been together since we were 4.Oh, and I’m pregnant.”

“Oh my god!....” 

  
**What will happen now that they know what happened in my timeline?**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The Golden Quartet is Harry,Draco,Ron and Hermione.
> 
> 2\. The boys of the Quartet were already Best friends, but when Hermione came they didn’t hesitate to take her in.
> 
> 3\. James and Lily Potter were in another room when Voldemort came and shot the killing curse. So, when Harry survived they quickly changed their location.
> 
> 4\. Peter Pettigrew was thrown in Azkaban after Halloween ‘81.
> 
> 5\. The Malfoys and Weasleys were part of the Original order and the new one.
> 
> 6\. The Potters and Weasleys got along quickly, but it took them a while to get used to the Malfoys. By the time the Quartet was 3, they were good friends.
> 
> 7\. Harry and Draco are Childhood Sweethearts.
> 
> 8\. Voldemort came back but was dead by the Quartet’s Fourth Year thanks to Snaps being a spy.


End file.
